


Rock and Roll

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism Spectrum, Banter, Brotherly Affection, Canon Disabled Character, Friendship, Gen, Presents, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: “I have a surprise for you!”“You know,” Roscoe said with a slight frown at his computer screen, “if those words came out of anyone else’s mouth, I’d have cause for concern.”





	Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dillonmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197933) by [dillonmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania). 



> This is definitely the nichest fic I have ever written. It is inspired by DillonMania's "Another World" series, so I would suggest you give that a read first! <3

“I have a surprise for you!”

“You know,” Roscoe said with a slight frown at his computer screen, “if those words came out of anyone else’s mouth, I’d have cause for concern.”

Hartley chuckled, stepping into Roscoe’s office. “I’ll agree with you there; it’s become second-nature for me now to duck whenever James says something like that.” 

“Mmm,” Roscoe agreed wryly, still typing. “So what is it?” 

“Look up!” 

Roscoe obediently stopped typing and peered around the edge of his computer screen to see Hartley beaming at him.

“Ta da!” 

Roscoe frowned at the thing Hartley was emphatically gesturing at in front of him. “It’s a chair,” he said slowly. 

“I know - try it!” 

Roscoe scowled at him. “What will happen if I do?” he asked sceptically.

“Nothing!” Hartley laughed. “Please? It’s a present, I want to know if you like it.” 

Roscoe narrowed his eyes at his friend and colleague. “Alright,” he said finally, standing slowly. “But if this is how excited you get over a chair, no one - _no one_ \- is allowed to criticise tops ever again.” 

Hartley looked confused. “I never make fun of your interests!”

“I know you don’t. But now you also _can’t_ ,” Roscoe stressed with a sly smile as he inspected the chair. Deeming it safe, he sat down. 

He regretted the decision instantly as the chair lurched forwards, Roscoe flapping his arms wildly in surprise. He didn’t fall, just sat tensely, refusing to move as he narrowed his eyes at Hartley.

“What do you think?” he asked, face so bright and eager that Roscoe decided that, even in his confusion, his friend’s excitement couldn’t be mocking. Roscoe ducked his head down, reassessing the chair; it was formed out of one piece of sturdy, matte plastic. It’s back legs sloped downwards and bent cleanly into a bar that ran along the ground before slanting up to connect to the front legs of the chair. 

Roscoe straightened up, setting his feet firmly on the floor as he shifted his weight experimentally. Easing himself back by pushing with his legs, the chair rocked back until it was righted, then, very carefully, he leant forward and the chair tipped forward with him. Roscoe repeated his experiential sequence a few times, rocking back and forth with the chair before turning to look at an eagerly waiting Hartley.

“It rocks.”

“Observation or opinion?” Hartley asked with a coy little smile that made Roscoe snort.

“Observation. But it is interesting,” Roscoe conceded, rocking himself back and forth in little motions as he pushed with his toes, tapping his fingers against his knees.

“Good,” smiled Hartley. “Good. I’m glad you like it.” 

“Why do you have it?” Roscoe asked, still rocking the chair, now quite content, his mistrust of the chair swiftly abandoned. 

“I told you - I wanted to know if you liked it,” Hartley said. “I thought it’d be a nice surprise. Plus, if it helped you concentrate…” He trailed off, watching Roscoe rock happily back and forth in the chair. “Shall I leave you to it?” he asked playfully. 

“I don’t mind,” Roscoe hummed. “Thank you, Hartley.” 

“You are very welcome,” Hartley said sincerely, bowing his head. He turned to leave, giving Roscoe a little wave when his friend called after him.

“I still prefer my spinning desk chair though!”

Hartley snorted loudly as he laughed, calling back. “Oh, you would!”

**Author's Note:**

> @DillonMania (and all you other lovely readers) - these are real rocking chairs that we have in our studio, and I did my best to describe them here - they sit normally until you lean forwards where they tilt with you, and trust me, they take some getting used to! :')  
> I just thought that Roscoe might appreciate their design, and so this little ficlet came about!


End file.
